


All That I'll Ever Need

by bythelightofthenight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, idk what to say other than it's cheesy as hell, miller's a nerd and he's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: The bike messenger passes so close to him Nathan trips on the curb and falls right on his ass on the pavement. Catching himself on his hands, he hisses as the sand scratches his palms. 
 “Shit! Are you okay?” Monty kneels by his side.   Nathan tries to answer, but all comes out is a puff of breath as he notices Monty’s hand on his knee.   So he’s been in love with his friend for ages. Big deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it is i, the bringer of random minty aus

The bike messenger passes so close to him Nathan trips on the curb and falls right on his ass on the pavement. Catching himself on his hands, he hisses as the sand scratches his palms.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Monty kneels by his side.

Nathan tries to answer, but all comes out is a puff of breath as he notices Monty’s hand on his knee.

So he’s been in love with his friend for ages. Big deal.

Instead he brings up his palms. Monty gasps and takes a hold of his wrists.

“Babe, you’re bleeding. Let’s go get these cleaned up.”

He freezes. “Babe”, he mutters to himself. Monty’s still looking at him expectantly so he nods and lets himself get helped up.

Nathan's palms sting as they walk, but he's too distracted by Monty's fingers around his wrist. Monty's chattering casually about how rude the bike messenger was and how he could've really gotten hurt. They go to his apartment where they'd been on their way to, anyway. But at the door Monty digs out his own keys and unlocks it.

He's left standing outside while Monty steps in. He turns back with raised brows.

“What are you doing? Come on. Did you hit your head or something?”

Nathan follows him inside. Monty drops his keys on the table and goes to the right cabinet to find bandaids. He doesn't remember ever getting them when his friends were around.

When he doesn't seem to move on his own, Monty grabs him by the bicep and guides him to the bathroom. Nathan stares at him in the mirror while he carefully cleans his palms, disinfects them and patches him up.

“All good.” Monty gives him a smile and kisses lightly over one of the bandaids. 

Nathan's eyes widen. He's stopped breathing completely. Monty's _kissing_ him. A part of him. Either way.

Monty mistakes his look for something else. “Sorry. Does it hurt?”

He manages to clear his throat and choke out a “yeah”.

“How will you survive?” Monty chuckles. Nathan doesn't have time to prepare before he leans forward and kisses him on the lips. “Come on. We need to get going soon.”

Nathan's still staring at him helplessly. His lips are tingling where Monty's brushed them just seconds ago.

“No, don't give me that look. That look never means one more - it means we'll be fifteen minutes late.”

Nathan wants to die on the spot. Whatever is going on, it sounds better than anything he can imagine.

Monty kisses his temple quickly and exits the bathroom. Nathan stands in front of the mirror. He looks exactly the same. He remembers getting dressed that morning, leaving the house, meeting up with Monty. But something is off. He and Monty, they're friends. Not whatever _this_ is.

“Babe, please! Still today!” Monty calls.

He follows the voice to his bedroom. Or as he soon notices: their bedroom. Monty's standing by the closet, digging through it. He's dropped his shirt on the bed, and Nathan's staring. Intensely.

The way Monty's back curves as he's pulling on a new shirt makes his mouth dry. But it's nothing compared to when Monty gets out of his sweatpants.

Monty knows he's there and doesn't say a word despite his staring, but Nathan still averts his eyes. His breathing picks up a bit as his brain scrambles for answers. Monty _lives_ there. He's getting naked in Nathan's bedroom like it's nothing. Because it is nothing because it's Monty's bedroom as well. Their bedroom... that they share.

“If you're finished with ogling at me, could you get dressed?”

Monty flashes him a grin as he passes. Nathan gets dressed. Half of the clothes in the closet are Monty's. They fit there, alongside his. Nathan tugs on a sweater and jeans. They're his own, he recognizes them. Unlike everything else that's happening.

Monty's leaning against the kitchen counter as he approaches. The voice coming from his phone definitely belongs to Raven. Monty winks at him, eyeing him appreciatively. Nathan's heart beats painfully in his chest.

“We'll be there in fifteen.” Monty pockets his phone. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” He should be asking what the hell is going on. He should be panicking. But it feels so natural with Monty. It's like he belongs there, in this moment of warped reality. And he wants to play along.

Monty's hand is warm in his. They hold hands in the street, in the subway, and Nathan lets it happen. He's not out to more than a few friends, not at work, not to his dad. But Monty's hand fits in his perfectly so he holds it.

Raven waves at them as soon as they step inside the restaurant. She’s sitting with Bellamy, Harper and Wells. They join them around the table after Nathan receives multiple hugs. He hasn’t really spent time with Harper and Wells before so he’s surprised when they both reach out for him.

Monty tells the story about the bike messenger with excessive hand movements, and Nathan stares at him. He’s so gorgeous. Nathan’s chest feels tight. Monty glances at him and smiles, and his hand finds his thigh under the table.

“Good that you have Mon to rescue you”, Raven snorts. “Even the mailmen are after you.”

“Don’t be mean, Raven, he almost died”, Harper giggles.

Raven shakes her head. “Dude, imagine if you’d actually flaked out on asking him out to _protect your friendship_. FedEx would get your ass.”

“Didn’t you say that promotion of yours was ‘all thanks to him’ too?” Bellamy wiggles his eyebrows.

“He did not!” Monty throws his napkin at Bellamy. “He worked hard for that.”

Wells rolls his eyes. “You’re talking like he’s not here.”

He’s not sure he is.

“I mean getting to go home to someone after the eight-hour heterosexual socializing you’re forced to do at work is killer. When Maya and I started going out, I thought for a while I’d have to start paying her some kind of fee for listening to the rants I unloaded like twice a week.”

Nathan’s heart skips a beat. Harper’s been Monty’s friend for a long time, but he didn’t know she’s gay. He’s met Maya briefly too, but he had no idea they were together.

“Oh yeah! Lincoln used to do that too.” Wells nods. “You should’ve all become lawyers like me; we’re all still burnt out from uni so we don’t talk to each other.”

Bellamy turns to Nathan. “Did he just... use the lawyer card on us?”

He blinks at him. “Uh, yeah. He did.”

Raven smacks Bellamy on the arm. “Let him be proud of his achievements. He makes more money than any of us. We want him to pay for this lunch.”

Wells flicks her ear.

Nathan stays quiet for most of the lunch, but he has a great time. It’s like any other time he’s spent with his friends; Raven and Bellamy bicker and Monty rolls his eyes, just with Wells and Harper laughing at them. And with Monty’s hand on his thigh at times.

It’s a great addition.

It’s also easy to forget none of it makes sense.

“Call me tomorrow, yeah?” Bellamy says as they’re getting ready to leave. His hand is on Nathan’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I will.” Bellamy’s still Bellamy. It’s calming.

“Come over sometime too.” Raven drops a kiss on his cheek. “I promise not to cook.”

“Alright.”

Monty holds out a hand and Nathan takes it. They head out, waving bye to the others. His phone rings and he answers it without letting go of Monty. His look tells him he knows what he’s about to say when the call finishes.

“Work?”

“Yeah. I’ve gotta go in real quick.”

“Should I come with or can I go take a nap? You woke me up way too early today.”

“Go. I’ll see you later.”

“Tell them this doesn’t count as a day off.”

Monty leans in to give him a kiss. This time he’s ready, pulling Monty closer and kissing him more like he’s imagined doing for the past year. Monty all but slumps against him, and the pleased noise he lets out only spurs him on. Too soon Monty’s hands push at his chest and he pulls away, breathless.

“Public place, babe.” Monty grins and slides his hands down his chest. “But definitely bring _that_ home with you.”

“Okay.” He bites down a smile. It takes a car honking obnoxiously right next to them to stop him from kissing Monty again.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll see you.” Nathan manages to let go of Monty’s hips.

He heads to work. Everything looks the same in the office. He sits at his desk and soon enough Luna shows up. She brushes her curls behind her ears and sits on the edge of his desk.

“I’ve got some shit for you to sign on. I can’t believe you came in on your day off.”

“You know me”, he shrugs, “I’m... here.”

Luna laughs and picks up a pen from his desk. “I don’t know what you do in bed but keep doing it.”

Luna’s his only real friend at work. She’s got a wife two floors down and her desk is not far from his.

She holds out the pen for him. “Ready for some paperwork?”

“Let’s go.”

Luna hops down and skips over to her desk. Nathan tries the pen on a post-it, but it’s dried out. He reaches down to a drawer for another one. Instead, he picks up the box lying there.

The ring is simple; it's perfect. Nathan stops breathing for what feels like minutes.

“You haven't popped the question yet, then?”

He glances up at Luna, the box popping shut as he startles. “No, I -- Not yet.”

“You'll get there.” Luna pats his shoulder. “It's not like he'll say no.”

Warmth spreads through his chest. Luna knows about Monty. He can imagine going to her; she'd actually proposed before.

“You were nervous about Anya, too.”

“Okay. Fine. But you'll get there.”

Nathan just rolls his eyes. He puts the box back and they get to work.

In a few hours he's on his way back home. He finds himself already missing Monty. How they were ever just friends, he doesn't know.

Monty's on the couch, the tv on in the background. He opens his eyes drowsily and smiles when he sets his keys on the table. Nathan wants to melt into a puddle. Monty holds out his arms.

He crawls over him, settling on top of his body. Monty's warm and pliant under him. He buries his face in his neck and sighs while Monty strokes his back.

“Did you get everything done?”

“Yeah. All good.”

“Good.” Monty kisses the top of his head.

His phone buzzes and Monty laughs when he wriggles to get it out of his pocket. The text is from his dad.

“That'd better not be work again”, Monty mumbles. He’s smiling, though, so Nathan knows he’s just teasing.

His throat feels a little tight. “It’s, uh, my dad.”

“Oh?”

“He’s making sure we’re still coming over for dinner next week.”

“Of course we are.” Monty traces circles to the back of his neck. “Though if he jokes about grandkids, can I say I’m pregnant?”

Nathan chuckles. “Please don’t.”

“Fine”, Monty huffs.

It doesn't take long before he starts drifting off with Monty's fingers running over the skin under his sweater and his hair tickling his temple. Monty calls his name, but he’s too close to falling asleep.

“Nathan? Nathan!”

His eyes snap open and he’s staring up at Monty’s worried face. Everywhere hurts as feelings comes back to his limbs. Nathan sits up with a groan. He’s sprawled on the pavement with Monty kneeling by his side.

“Be careful. You hit your head. What a dick! He didn’t even stop to see if you’re okay.”

“Hurts.” His palms sting and his head feels cloudy. “I hit my head.”

“You did.” Monty strokes the side of his face before blushing and pulling his hand back. “You were saying something and the bike just came out of nowhere and...”

Nathan blinks at him. “Right... yeah.”

“Is it weird if I wanna know why you asked me to meet you for a walk at ten in the morning so we could talk or should I just get you to a hospital first? You didn’t quit your job, did you?”

“No, no”, Nathan takes his hand, “I wanted to ask you something.”

Monty takes a deep breath. “Yeah?”

“Would you go out with me? On a date. Romantically.”

He bites his lip, and Monty’s eyes fall just for a second before he realizes he’s supposed to answer. “Yes. God, yes. I’ll go on a date with you.”

His wide smile turns into a grimace as the movement sends sparks of pain over his forehead. Monty covers his own smile with his hand.

“Shit. Right. Concussion. Hospital. Let’s go.” Monty helps him up and doesn’t let go of his hand as they keep walking.

**Author's Note:**

> oddly enough, for readers my writer's blocks are rather fruitful. this was yet another i can't write but i did


End file.
